Die Blitzbriefe  Innere Angelegenheiten
by Black Firedragon Drake
Summary: Es sind einige Monate vergangen seit Iris die Wahrheit über die Blitzbriefe herausgefunden hat. Sie hat ihre Funde geschrieben, unwissend über die Kräfte die ihre Arbeit zunichte machen wollen. Übersetzung von Ari Munami's The Lightning Letters II: Intern
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Wie versprochen, es gibt noch mehr und noch ist nicht alles geklärt! Freut mich im Übrigen, dass euch der erst Teil so gut gefallen hat. Dieser wird zwar ein wenig kürzer, aber es lohnt sich. (vorallem der letzte. Es war das aller erste was ich aus dieser Geschichte übersetzt habe snif)**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen**

**Drake**

**ANMERKUNG: Leider habe ich die Autorin bisher noch nicht erreichen können (ihr könnte mir glauben, ich habs wirklich versucht und die letzte Mail ist eben gerade abgeschickt worden), also wird diese Übersetzung (jup, die Geschichte ist NICHT von mir) ersteinmal unautorisiert bleiben, bis ich Antwort bekomme.  
Sollte irgendjemand sich daran gestört fühlen oder Kontakt zu der Autorin aufnehmen können, so soll er mir das doch bitte sagen.  
Desweiteren:  
DIESE GESCHICHTE IST BEREITS VOLLSTÄNDIG ÜBERSETZT UND ABGESCHLOSSEN!!  
**

**Die Blitzbriefe II: Innere Angelegenheiten Erster Teil**

Michael Thomas war diesen Tag früh zur Arbeit. Er betrat das Büro, setzte sich hin, holte seine Brille heraus und schaute verzweifelt auf den Stapel Papiere der sich auf seinem Tisch ausbreitete. Bevor er sich allerdings auch nur ansatzweise hineinarbeiten konnte, klopfte es an der Tür und sein Assistent Franz Hobbes steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. Michael schaute auf.

„Ja Franz? Was ist?"

"Entschuldigen sie die Störung", meinte Franz. "Aber ich wusste nicht ob sie sich erinnern- das Sie einen frühen Termin mit… Miss Rena Hepburg haben? Sie ist in der Gesellschaftlichen Harry Potter Gedenkbehörde und sie wartet an der Rezeption. Soll ich sie reinlassen?"

Michael nahm seine Brille ab und kratzte sich die Stirn. Nicht Hepburg. Nicht heute und schon gar nicht so früh am Morgen. „Ja Franz, mach das bitte.", murmelte er.

Ein paar Minuten später, war Hepburg im Büro. Michael pflasterte sich ein glücklich-Sie-zu-sehen Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Er bemerkte sofort dass die Frau immer noch diesen unglücklichen Haarschnitt wie beim letzten Mal als er das Vergnügen ihrer Gesellschaft hatte.

„Miss Hepburg.", sagte er warm. „Erfreut sie wiederzusehen. Möchten sie sich nicht setzen?"

Hepburg setzte sich behutsam auf den angebotenen Stuhl, sich dabei verächtlich in dem unordentlichen Büro umsehend. Sie presste ihre viereckige Geldbörse fest an die Brust, als ob sie Angst hatte jemand würde sie ihr jeden Moment entreißen.

„Wie kann ich ihnen heute helfen?", fuhr Michael fort.

Rena kam gleich auf den Punkt. „Ich gehe davon aus sie haben von einer Autorin namens Iris Henderson gehört?", fragte sie ihn.

Michael lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und faltete die Hände. „Das habe ich.", antwortete er. „Alan Hendersons Tochter. Ziemlich jung, aber sie bereits viele Bücher geschrieben. Bekannt bei der Öffentlichkeit. Die Bücher sind sogar ziemlich gut. Ich habe ebenso gehört dass sie häufig mit einem Jungen Mann aus dem Büro gesehen wurde – Roy Deayton. Es wird interessant zu sehen was die Zukunft ihr bringt."  
Miss Hepburg zitterte vor angespannten Emotionen. "Ich weiß bereits was sie als nächstes tut.", sagte sie leidenschaftlich.

„Wirklich?", fragte Michael. „Irgendetwas von Interesse?"

„Sie investierte wer die Blitzbriefe geschrieben hat."

„Wirklich. Das ist anspruchsvoll von ihr. Ich wundere mich ob sie schon weiter gekommen ist. Ich werde wohl Roy fragen müssen…"  
Rena fuhr dazwischen. "Sie glaubt sie wäre weitergekommen, Mr. Thomas! Das versuche ich Ihnen zu sagen! Sie hat das Meiste schon geschrieben- und sie muss korrigiert werden! Sie macht einige… abscheuliche, lächerliche Behauptungen! Ich dachte sofort dass sie mit ihr darüber sprechen könnten… leise, unter der Hand, Sie wissen- bevor sie überhaupt darüber nachdenkt diesen Unsinn zu veröffentlichen. Ich dachte sie würde Ihnen vielleicht zuhören- als Vorsitzender von Antikenartefakten."

„Richtig.", erwiderte Michael langsam. „Und er- was genau sind diese Behauptungen, wenn Sie mir das sagen könnten…?"

„Es ist widerlich!"

„Nichts desto trotz, Miss Hepburg- Wenn die Behauptungen anfechten soll, muss ich wissen…"

Rena sank auf den Stuhl zurück. „Sie sagt das- das Harry Potter ein…", jetzt lehnte sie sich zu Michael und flüsterte widerstrebend. „Homosexueller war."

„Ah.", sagte Michael. Nach einer Minute fügte er hinzu. „Wie interessant…"

„Wir müssen hierbei zusammenhalten, Mr. Thomas!", rief Rena aus. „Wir, die alte Generation, müssen vereint eine Front bilden! Sie wissen ich bin ein Mitglied der Gesellschaftlichen Harry Potter Gedenkbehörde - und wir sind verpflichtet zuerkennen wer Harry Potter wirklich war- ein richtiger Held! Ich möchte seinen Namen nicht beschmutzt haben!"

„Nun, hat Miss Henderson einen Beweis für ihre Behauptung?", fragte Michael langsam.

„Scheinbar.", erwiderte Rena und sah dabei nicht zufrieden aus. „Wie auch immer, ich bin sicher es ist alles verfälscht…"

„Gut, Miss Hepburg- Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher was sie wollen das ich tue- Ich kann sie nicht wirklich davon abhalten das Buch zu veröffentlichen…"

„Aber sie müssen.", sagte Rena mit Nachdruck. „oder ich werde jemand anderen finden der es machen wird." Sie stand auf. „Mir ist die Sache todernst, Mr. Thomas. Wir sind bereit alles zu tun, koste es was es wolle. Ich vertraue darauf dass sie mit dem Mädchen spreche. Einen guten Tag noch."

Damit schwebte Miss Rena Hepburg aus der Tür.

* * *

Diesen Morgen stand Roy Deayton sehr, sehr leise auf. Unverzüglich stieß er sich den Zeh an einem auf dem Boden liegenden Buch und verbrachte die nächsten paar Minuten damit herumzuhüpfen, lautlos fluchend. Dann, bedeckt mit Boxershorts und Unterhemd, öffnete er die Tür des Raumes und humpelte so leise er konnte in das Badezimmer. Gerade als er es erreicht hatte, öffnete es sich von selbst und Will Self sprang heraus, stieß Brust an Brust mit ihm zusammen.

„Oh.", sagte Will und schien dabei überhaupt nicht überrascht ihn zusehen, sondern schaute ihn sogar von oben bis unten an. „Du bist also hier geblieben."

Roy lief sofort rot an. „Nun, Um…", brachte er heraus.

Will verdrehte die Augen. „Um Gottes Willen, ich bin nicht ihre Mutter.", erwiderte er. „Und du brauchst auch nicht so beschämt dreinzuschauen. Ich bin nicht sicher ob es dir irgendjemand gesagt hat Roy, aber es ist sogar ziemlich natürlich. Ich weiß mit Sicherheit das eine bestimme junge Frau gänzlich unverständlich beschämt ist über die ganze Idee von S-E-X aber du musst das nicht. Ich wette das sie dir gesagt hat dass ich dich endlos fragen und komplett demütigend würde, oder?"

„Er…" Royal konnte das nicht wirklich abstreiten.

Will verdrehte die Augen. „Es ist hart zu glauben, dass sie wirklich 24 ist.", meinte er. „Sie ist total lächerlich. Und ich werde dich nicht total demütigen, versprochen. Komm, hilf mir Frühstück zu machen.

Zehn Minuten später kam Iris aus dem Schlafzimmer, nur um einen schuldbewusst dreinschauenden Roy, eine Tasse Tee in der Hand, am Tisch sitzen zu sehen. Will war gerade dabei ein Durcheinander aus Schinken, Eiern und Würstchen in Brot zu braten.

„Oh, schau mich nicht so an, Irie.", meinte Will „Warum setzt du dich nicht hin? Ich bin mir sicher ihr seit beide völlig am verhungern."

Iris funkelte ihn an.

* * *

„Roy." Michael Thomas steckte seinen Kopf aus seinem Büro und nickte dem Jüngsten Mitglied seines Teams zu. „Ich würde gerne mit dir sprechen, bitte."

Roy zuckte bei der Stimme seines Vorgesetzten zusammen, verstreute dabei Papier auf dem Flur. Schnell stand er auf, stieß dabei seine Tasse in den Abfalleimer.

Michael machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz alles Zerbrechliche so schnell wie möglich aus seinem Büro zu beseitigen.

„Ich hatte Miss Hepburg heute Morgen im Büro, bevor sie gekommen sind.", sagte Michael als Roy sich hinsetzte. Bei Roys verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck, erklärte er. "Sie ist ein ziemlich berühmtes Mitglied der Harry Potter Gedenk Gesellschaft."

„Oh, ja.", erwiderte Roy verstehend. „Meine Mutter spendet Ihnen."

„Richtig.", nickte Michael. „Nun, sie regte sich ziemlich auf. Über Iris Henderson und dieses Buch das sie angeblich schreibt."

Roy sah ein wenig alarmiert auf. „Aber niemand ist berechtigt das jetzt schon zu wissen- Iris hat es noch nicht mal fertig.", rief er aus.

„Nun, du kennst die Leute.", grinste Michael leicht. „Sie haben ihre Mittel und Wege Dinge herauszufinden. Miss Hepburg wollte sogar das ich mit ihr spreche und als ihr erklärte ich könnte es nicht war sie nicht sehr glücklich. Ich weiß das du dich in der letzten Zeit häufig mit Miss Henderson getroffen hast…"

Roy wurde rot und Michael unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

„… da habe ich mir gedacht ich warne dich."

„Danke, Sir.", erwiderte Roy ziemlich schüchtern. „Ich... ich treffe sie zum Essen und werde es sie wissen lassen." Er stand auf.

„Und Roy.", fügte Michael hinzu. „Lass sie eine Kopie für mich unterschreiben, wenn sie es veröffentlicht. Es hört sich nach einem fantastischen Werk an."

„Was ich gerne wissen möchte", sagte Iris als sie das Ratsgebäude entlangliefen. „Ist wie sie überhaupt etwas herausgefunden hat."

„Ich auch.", erwiderte Roy. „Es ist schon ziemlich seltsam…"

„Iris!", rief plötzlich eine dritte Stimme.

„Dad!", antwortete Iris schnell und schaute sich um. Ihr Vater, Alan Henderson, kam ihnen mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht entgegen. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich war gerade hier um Daniel Partridge zu fragen ob er nicht mit mir essen möchte aber er ist ziemlich beschäftigt.", antwortete Alan, gestikulierte dabei in Richtung Ausländisches Komitee. Dann schaute er zu Roy, welcher nervös lächelnd, sich ziemlich gerade und groß gemacht hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht dass wir schon miteinander bekannt gemacht worden sind.", fügte Alan hinzu. Er war groß mit schütterem Haar, eine hübschen Gesicht und denselben dunkelblauen Augen wie seine Tochter.

„Dad, 'Tschuldige. Das ist Royal Deayton.", sagte Iris als die beiden Männer sich die Hand gaben. „Roy, dies ist mein Vater, Alan."

„Sehr erfreut Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Sir.", erwiderte Roy lächerlich formell und schüttelte Mr. Hendersons Hand ein wenig zu enthusiastisch.

Alan schaute Roy an, seine Augen funkelten. Iris entspannte sich. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, das Alan sofort bemerkt hatte das Roy kein böser Junge aus der Hölle war der seine Tochter in den Ruin treiben würde.

„Schau nicht so besorgt drein Roy.", sagte er. „Du siehst aus als würdest du gleich den Rat gegenübertreten. Ich weiß nicht was Iris dir über mich erzählt hat…"

„Oh!", rief Roy rot anlaufend aus. „Nichts, ernsthaft Mr. Henderson…"

„…aber sie hätte dir sagen sollen.", fuhr Alan schonungslos fort. "das ihre Mutter die jenige ist vor der sie sich in Acht nehmen sollten. Ich meine, der finstere Blick dieser Frau alleine…."

Roys nervöses Lächeln fror gründlich ein. Er schien nicht nur unschlüssig ob Mr. Henderson scherzte, sondern auch darüber in was er hier geraten war.

„Dad!", knurrte Iris.

„Nun, was machst du Roy?", fragte Mr. Henderson, als hätte er seine Tochter gar nicht gehört.

„Ich arbeite im Büro für Antike Artefakte…"

„Ah, ja natürlich! Dein Gesicht kam mir gleich bekannt vor. Es tut mir Leid- mein Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr das was es einmal war. Du warst in der Zeitung mit Iris vor ein paar Monaten. Ihre Mutter war so stolz. Sie rahmte sogar den Artikel ein. Ich selbst arbeite Intern. Ziemlich langweilig. Du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich euch beim Essen Gesellschaft leiste, oder?"

„Oh, nein!", erwiderte der arme Roy, noch nervöser als zuvor. „Natürlich nicht."

Die Drei liefen den Weg durch das Transportorium und fanden die Winkelgasse, geschäftig,

betriebsam und warm in der frühen Abendsonne. Sie schlenderten die Straße hinunter, redeten darüber was sie essen wollten, als eine Stimme ihre Unterhaltung unterbrach.

„Sind Sie Iris Henderson?"

„Ja, das bin ich.", erwiderte Iris, sich umschauend. Eine Frau stand ihr gegenüber und musterte sie wütend. Sie hatte sehr lange Haare und eine übergroße Handtasche.

„Das dachte ich mir.", sagte sie. „Ich habe Sie von einem Buchrücken erkannt. Nicht das ich diesen Schrott den Sie schreiben jemals kaufen würde!"

„Er…", erwiderte Iris.

„Ich bin Rena Hepburg.", fuhr die Frau fort, stellte sich dabei auf und streckte die Brust heraus.

„Ahh.", sagte Iris verstehend. Jetzt verstand sie eine ganze Menge mehr.

„Ich habe alles über sie gehört, Henderson!", fuhr Hepburg fort, ihre Stimme stieg an. „Ich weiß was sie vorhaben! Und ich werde sie davon abhalten!"

„Komm Iris.", murmelte Roy und zupfte an ihrem Ärmel. „Lass uns gehen."

„Nicht bevor sie nicht gehört hat was ich zu sagen haben!", schrie Hepburg. „Wie können Sie es wagen solch widerliche Lügen über so einen großen Mann zu erzählen! Und wie können sie es wagen sie zu schreiben!"

„Um fair zu sein, Madam." Ging Alan Henderson dazwischen. „Es sind keine Lügen solange sie nicht widerlegt worden sind."

„Ich möchte so einen Unsinn nicht hören!", schrie Hepburg. Absolut jeder starrte sie mittlerweile an.

„Nun, ich werde nicht mehr lange so einen Unsinn hören müssen.", brauste Iris auf. „Bald wird es jeder lesen können und ich werde ihnen eine verdammte Freikopie schicken!"

SMACK!

Iris hob eine Hand an ihre schmerzende Wange ihr Mund vor Überraschung offen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie gerade eben geschlagen worden war, schon gar nicht von so einer alten Hexe! Roy hielt mittlerweile Hepburg fest, welche versuchte ihm mit der Handtasche auf den Kopf zu schlagen. Und da die Handtasche ziemlich groß war, war sie dabei ziemlich erfolgreich.

Auf Roys Gesicht war ein Ausdruck ziemlichen Schmerzes.

„Oh um Potters Willen.", schnappte Alan. Er schwang seine Zauberhand in Richtung Hepburg. Es musste ein Unbeweglichkeitszauber gewesen sein, denn sie fror auf der Stelle ein, die Augen zu wütenden Schlitzen verengt. Roy ging einige Schritte von ihr weg, ziemlich dankbar aussehend.

„Da.", sagte Alan. „Das wird Sie ruhig halten. Wie können sie es wagen meine Tochter zu schlagen!"

„Und Sie werden sehen", starrte Iris wütend, sich die Wange reibend. „Die Blitzbriefe lügen nicht!"

„OW.", murmelte sie, als sie schell von der eingefrorenen Frau davongingen. „Das tut ziemlich weh."

„Es ist so interessant dass du original Kopien der Blitzbriefe bekommen wirst, Iris!", sagte Alan, als sie sicher am Mittagessen waren. Iris wusste, er war schon immer an Historischen Subjekten interessiert gewesen.

„Nun, ich bin sicher dass du sie auch sehen könntest, wenn du morgen Nachmittag mit mir zum Hogarth Museum kommst.", erwiderte Iris. „Wir beide, Roy und ich machen dort unsere Nachforschungen- sie würden dich wahrscheinlich rein lassen. Sie sind sogar fast schon an mich gewöhnt und ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, aber ich denke sie haben mir sogar schon fast den Artikel in der Zeitung verziehen."

„Exzellent.", grinste Alan, seine Augen leuchteten.

* * *

Am nächsten Nachmittag, treffen Iris und Roy Alan in der Eingangshalle des Hogarth Museums. Alan sah ziemlich aufgeregt aus; er strahlte, kämmte den Rest der Haare die er noch hatte vorsichtig zurück und hatte seine beste Krawatte angelegt.

„Guten Tag.", rief Iris dem Kobold an seinem Schreibtisch zu. „Nur ich wieder. Wie immer. Sie haben mich sicherlich schon satt!" Sie lächelte hoffnungsvoll und siegreich.

Der Kobold sah nicht amüsiert aus. Iris wechselte schnell das Lächeln in ein würgendes Husten.

„Er, ich habe die Ansicht der Blitzbriefe für heute gebucht. Bitte. Ich würde auch gerne meinen äh- Kollegen, Alan Henderson, mitnehmen."

Der Kobold sah sie misstrauisch an, genauso wie er es jedes Mal in den letzten vier Monaten getan hatte.

Alan und Roy zappelten.

„Es tut mir Leid das ist nicht möglich, Miss.", erwiderte der Kobold. „Die Blitzbriefe wurden…verlegt."

„Verlegt!", keuchte Iris. „Aber- Es sind die Blitzbriefe!! Wie in aller Welt konnten sie verlegt werden?"

„Das ist was wir versuchen zu ermitteln.", antwortete ihr der Kobold, auf trockenen Art und Weise.  
„Haben Sie die Abteilung für Antike Artefakte benachrichtigt?", warf Roy ein. „Oder das Kriminalamt?"

Der Kobold schaute ihn säuerlich an. „Noch nicht.", sagte er. „Wir hoffen sie wurden lediglich verkehrt abgelegt."

Iris vergas dass sie mit einem Kobold sprach. „Das sind die **Blitzbriefe**!", schrie sie wütend. „Sie hätten sofort jemandem Bescheitgeben sollen!"

„Wenn wir sicher sind dass sie sich nicht im Gebäude befinden…"

„Oh um Potters willen.", schnappte Iris. Sie streckte die Hand über dem Tisch aus und griff nach dem Besucherbuch des Museums. „Mal sehen wer kürzlich hier war, dass ist ein Anfang…"

Ihre Augen blieben sofort an einem Namen, vom letzten Nachmittag, hängen,.

3, 45 nachmittags: Miss Rena Hepburg. 46, Woodyates Court.

„Oh! Diese schreckliche Frau!", hisste Iris. „Sie wusste dass wenn ich nicht die Originalbriefe habe um meine Nachforschungen zu unterstützen, dass es überhaupt keinen Beweis gibt! Sie versucht mich in Verruf zu bringen und sie war noch nicht mal schlau genug ihre Spuren zu verwischen! Wir werden gleich zu ihr gehen!"

„Iris, vielleicht sollten wir einen Moment warten.", meinte Alan. „Jemanden von Büro anrufen, wie es geplant war. Wir können nicht dort reingehen…"

„Wir mussten, Mr. Henderson!", rief Roy. „Jeder Moment den wir vergeuden ist ein Moment mehr in dem sie die Blitzbriefe zerstören kann!"

Beide rannten aus dem Museum, Alan direkt auf ihren Fersen.

„Benachrichtigen sie das Komitee!", rief Iris dem Kobold über die Schulter zu. „Benachrichtigen sie alle Abteilungen. Benachrichtigen sie jeden!"

* * *

Nachdem sie sich eilig eine Karte angeschaut hatten, apparierten alle drei außerhalb Woodyates Court. Iris sah zur Nummer 46 hinauf, die Augen zusammengekniffen. Dann lief sie die Stufen nach oben, darauf bedacht die Tür einzuschlagen.

Aber diese war bereits halb offen.

„Hepburg?", rief Iris, die Tür aufschwingend. „Ich muss mit ihnen sprechen!"

Plötzlich keuchte sie auf und machte einen Schritt zurück.

Dort war ein Körper auf dem Flur und Iris würde das Haar überall wieder erkennen.

Es war Rena Hepburg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Leute. Der letzte Teil von den Blitzbriefen. Ich werd noch ne kleine Oneshot reinstellen und dann ist schluss.**

**Tut mir Leid, dass nicht mehr über den Inhalt der eigentlichen Briefe oder über die Beziehung von den beiden rauskommt, aber die Autorin schien ihre Leser da wohl lieber im Dunklen lassen zu wollen.**

**Aber jedenfall wünsche ich viel Spaß, auch beim letzten Kapitel**

**Drake**

**D****ie Blitzbriefe II: Innere Angelegenheiten Zweiter Teil**

„Nun.", sagte Roy, ein unglücklicher Ausdruck verdunkelte sein Gesicht. „Ich denke das Erste was wir machen sollten ist- ist nachsehen ob sie wirklich verstorben ist."

Iris schaute Roy abwartend an, aber er sah nicht danach aus, als würde er sich bewegen wollen.

„Lasst mich.", sagte Alan entschlossen. Er ging zu dem Körper hinüber, dann trat er schnell mit dem Fuß gegen Hepburgs Bein.

„Nun.", meinte er. „Sie ist definitiv tot."

„DAD!", hisste Iris, völlig gedemütigt. Das war schlimmer als sie damals Richard Scarsborough nach Hause (obwohl sie es besser gewusst hatte) mitgebracht hatte und er aus dem Küchenfenster geklettert war, in dem Versuch vor ihren Eltern, den anzüglichen Fragen und dem selbstgemachten, magischen Bananenkuchen ihrer Mutter, zu fliehen.

„Gut, erste Sachen zu erst, wir sollten besser das Kriminalamt informieren, genauso wie die Muggelpolizei.", meinte Mr. Henderson nach einer Weile.

„Aber Dad!", rief Iris aus. „Sie war immerhin ein Mitglied der magischen Gesellschaft… sollten wir nicht selbst etwas unternehmen?"

„Iris.", erwiderte Alan. „Ich hasse es dir das sagen zu müssen, aber die Muggel sind um so vieles besser in solchen Dingen als wir. Sie haben diese Maschinen, all diese Ausrüstung! Sie machen etwas mit diesem Ding das sie Geheimhaltungserklärung nennen und finden den Täter innerhalb Minuten! Wir indessen… nun, nimm die magischen Fähigkeiten weg und die Meisten von uns werden dann nicht mal in der Lage sein einen Papierkorb zu finden."

„Ich würde!", erwiderte Iris hitzig.

„Sicher, Liebling.", sagte Alan in einem Ton, der bis zu diesem Moment exklusiv für seine Frau reserviert gewesen war.

„Aber… was ist wenn sie etwas unpassendes finden? Irgendwas was sie nicht erklären können?", fragte Roy.

„Oh, sie wissen schon über alles bescheit.", erwiderte Mr. Henderson. „Oder zumindest, die höchsten Angestellten tun es. Nur aus Liebenswürdigkeit tun sie als würden sie es nicht wissen. Es ist ziemlich süß von ihnen, wirklich. Obendrein kommt noch, dass du schreckliche Kopfschmerzen bekommst, wenn du zu oft mit Oblivate belegt wirst. Ich nehme an, sie hatten irgendwann keine Lust mehr dazu und tun so als würden sie Dinge nicht bemerken."

Iris keuchte.

„Nein, sie werden eine oder zwei Personen vom Kriminalamt rüberschicken um Kontakt aufzunehmen, aber merkt euch meine Worte, es werden die Muggel sein, die das Problem lösen."

Detektiv Spencer war ein kleiner, stämmiger Mann, Mitte fünfzig, mit einem weltbewusstem Ausdruck im Gesicht und einem aus Südlondon stammendem Akzent.

„Richtig.", sagte er als er eintrat. „Was haben wir denn hier?"

„Einen toten Körper.", bot Alan hilfreich an.

„Sie ist- nun, sie war- Rena Hepburg.", sagte Iris.

„Kannten Sie sie?"

„Oh nein, nicht wirklich… wir haben sie erst gestern getroffen. Aber wir dachten sie hätte- sie hatte etwas von einem Museum in dem ich arbeite und so sind wir hergekommen um sie zu konfrontieren. Nur… nun, sie war tot."

„Hmm." Detektiv Spencer schaute Iris scharf an. „Und Sie hatten nichts mit ihrem Tod zu tun, richtig?"

„Oh nein!", rief Iris entsetzt aus. „Natürlich nicht!"

„Er… Ich auch nicht." sagte Roy vorsichtig.

„Weder ich.", warf Alan nochmals hilfsbereit ein.

Detektiv Spencer rollte leicht mit den Augen. „Richtig.", sagte er, griff in seine Tasche und brachte ein kleines, viereckiges Ding zum Vorschein, von dem Iris wusste es war ein 'puter. „Ich brauchte Ihre Namen und Adressen, bitte."

Genau dann, apparierten zwei ziemlich außer Atem geratene Zauberer mit einem ‚Pop' in das Wohnzimmer.

Detektiv Spencer blinzelte. Alle schauten ihn geschockt an.

„Oh.", sagte er schließlich. „Welche von denen also. Lasst eure Hände von mir. Ich hab' nichts gesehen und es wird auch so bleiben, okay? Mit meinem Kopf wurde schon genug getrieben heute, vielen Dank auch. Nun, ich hab ein paar Fragen die wir durchgehen müssen. Umso schneller wir anfangen umso schneller beenden wir es auch."

Obwohl sie scheinbar schnell angefangen hatte, ging die Fragerei noch eine Weile weiter. Iris, Roy und Mr. Henderson wurden immer und immer wieder über ihre Aufenthaltsgründe gefragt und welche Beziehung sie genau mit der toten Frau hatten. Detektiv Spencer holte eine weitere „seltsam aussehendes Maschinenteil" (wie Will es genannt hätte) heraus und ließ es über den toten Körper gleiten. Offensichtlich, schien es zu sagen, starb Hepburg in den letzten vier Stunden. Wie Iris später bemerkte war es genau wie Magie.

Nachdem all dies ermittelt worden war, wurden sie gefragt was sie diesen Morgen getan hatten. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich das die Muggelpolizei ihnen gegenüber ziemlich misstrauisch war und das Kriminalamt kaum. Sie hatten offensichtlich von Iris gehört und waren mehr als willig Nachsicht walten zu lassen. Nach einigem Geflüster in einer Ecke zwischen Detektiv Spencer und dem Kriminalamt Repräsentanten, wurden ihnen gesagt das sie nicht mit aufs Büro kommen mussten. Detektiv Spencer sah ziemlich verstimmt darüber aus, nahm aber, wenn auch unwillig, ein wenig Haut von jedem von ihnen und sagte ihnen, dass sie das Land nicht so bald verlassen dürften.

* * *

Als Iris endlich wieder in ihrer Wohnung angekommen war, fühlte sie sich ziemlich erschöpft. Mr. Henderson und Will versuchten sie aufzuheitern, aber es funktionierte nicht. Sie hatte Rena Hepburg nicht wirklich gekannt und glaubte auch nicht dass sie eine angenehme Person gewesen war, aber sie war dennoch ziemlich schockiert über ihren Tod. Es war offensichtlich Mord gewesen und Iris hatte seit Jahren von keinem solchen Verbrechen in der magischen Gesellschaft gehört.

Oben drauf kam noch, auch wenn sie sich ein wenig schuldig fühlte darüber nachzudenken, dass sie wusste das ihr Buch und ihre Nachforschungen umsonst waren. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hepburg die Blitzbriefe gestohlen hatte. Solch ein Verbrechen mit diesen antiken Artefakten war unfassbar, weil alles aus der Dunklen Zeit mit solch einer Erfurcht behandelt wurde.

Die Basis ihrer Nachforschungen hatte aus dem anwenden von verschiedenen Sprüchen auf die Briefe beruht. Ohne sie, konnte nichts bewiesen werden. Das Kriminalamt hatte ihr zwar gesagt dass sie weiterhin gegen Diebstahl ermitteln würden, aber sie konnte an ihren Gesichtern absehen, dass sie nicht viel Hoffnung auf einen Fund hatten. Sie plante allerdings immer noch am nächsten Tag ins Museum zu gehen um zu sehen was dort geschehen war.

„Nun, zumindest konnten sie uns nicht des Morden überführen.", sagte Alan fröhlich zu ihr. „Will kann für dich bürgen, Iris und Roy und ich waren bei der Arbeit."

„Ja.", murmelte Iris. „Aber das ich kein wirklicher Trost."

* * *

„Guten Tag, Miss Henderson." Dort waren zwei Männer an ihrer Türschwelle. „Ich bin Lewrance Smith vom Kriminalamt. Dies ist mein Assistent Daniel Partridge. Könnten wir reinkommen?"

„Natürlich.", erwiderte Iris rot anlaufend. Sie schaute kurz zu Daniel Partridge; etwas kam ihr bekannt an ihm vor.

Sie öffnete die Tür weiter um die beiden hereinzulassen. „Royal Deayton ist auch hier, wenn Sie ihn auch sprechen wollen."

„Das wäre ziemlich hilfreich.", erwiderte Smith. Er folgte Iris in das Wohnzimmer, wo Roy saß.

„Dies ist lediglich ein formaler Besuch um ihnen beiden zu sagen dass Sie offiziell von der Verdächtigen Liste genommen worden sind. Genauso wie Ihr Vater, Miss Henderson. Alle ihre Alibis sind nachgeprüft worden und die Muggelpolizei konnte keine Spuren von Ihnen auf dem Körper des Opfers finden."

„Das ist eine Erleichterung.", meinte Iris und Roy nickte zustimmend. „Aber haben Sie irgendwelche frischen Spuren?"

„Es tut mir Leid, nein.", murmelte Smith. „Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass das Opfer erwürgt wurde, aber scheinbar nicht auf magische Weise. Die Abdrücke auf ihrem Hals könnten fast Finger sein, aber sie sind nun wirklich ein wenig zu lang dafür. Das Kriminalamt und die Muggel verdächtigen im Moment ein Stück Kleidung. Ich werde zusehen, dass ich Sie über jeden Fortschritt auf dem Laufenden halte."  
„Wenn Ihnen noch etwas anderes einfällt.", fügte Daniel Partridge hinzu. „Hier ist meine Karte. Bitte zögern Sie nicht sich mit mir in Verbindung zu setzen."

Iris schaute auf die Karte. Sie war und mit den Worten: „Daniel Partridge: Kriminal Amt, Raum 711"

Das endlich ließ Sie sich erinnern.

„Daniel Partridge… ich dachte ich kannte den Namen!", sagte Iris. „Mein Vater hat sie erwähnt." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich dachte – ich dachte Sie arbeiten für das Ausländische Komitee."

„Richtig, das tat ich, Miss Henderson.", erwiderte der Mann. „Aber ich wurde vor einigen Monaten in das Kriminal Amt versetzt. Sagen Sie ihrem Vater er soll sich mal melden. Ich hab seit Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Wir beide sind einfach zu beschäftigt, schätze ich!"

Iris Magen machte einen Salto. „Ja.", erwiderte sie hohl. „Ja, natürlich das werde ich."

Die beiden Männer nickten und Roy, der Iris einen besorgten Blick zuwarf, sprang auf um sie nach draußen zu begleiten. Iris fühlte sich wie erstarrt. Sie ließ sich zurück auf das Sofa fallen und saß da.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Roy, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Als wir meinen Vater den einen Tag getroffen haben, hatte er gesagt er würde mit Daniel Partridge essen gehen, nicht?", fragte Iris. „Aber er hätte das nicht tun können- weil mein im ausländischen Diplomaten Komitee ist, wo Partridge schon seit Jahren nicht mehr ist."

„Das ist richtig.", sagte Roy, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen. „Aber- Partridge sagte er hätte dort gearbeitet und kannte deinen Vater, welchen er seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen hatte… so ein Fehler kann leicht passieren."

„Nein.", erwiderte Iris hart nachdenkend. „Er sagte er hatte mit Partridge gesprochen, aber Partridge wäre zu beschäftigt gewesen um Essen zu gehen… Dad hat gelogen."

„Aber Iris…"

„:… Und als Hepburg mich auf der Straße angepöbelt hatte. ", fuhr Iris fort. „Sagte Dad, das es keine Lügen wären wenn sie bewiesen werden könnten, nicht? Und dann fragte er mich über die Sichtung der Blitzbriefe. Aber er wusste nicht einmal worüber sie sprach! Ich hatte ihm Nichts über meine Nachforschungen erzählt…aber jemand anderes offensichtlich." Wütend stand sie auf. „Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein? Ich werde zu ihm gehen, jetzt gleich!"

„Iris, warte…"

Aber mit einem 'Pop' war sie verschwunden.

* * *

Als Iris bei ihrem Haus ankam, fand sie ihren Vater in der Küche, wo er mit Chinastücken rumbastelte. Sie fühlte sich schlecht. Wie konnte ihr Vater, dieser freundliche, normale Mann- wie konnte er eine völlig andere Person sein?

Alan bemerkte ihre Anwesenheit und drehte sich um, die Teetasse in einer Hand.

„Iris!", sagte er. „Was für eine Überraschung. Schön dich zu sehen."

„Partridge arbeitet nicht mehr im ausländischen Diplomaten Komitee.", sagte Iris, leicht zitternd. Ihre Hände hatten sie zu Fäusten geballt. „Er wurde vor drei Monaten ins Kriminalamt versetzt.

„Ah.", erwiderte Alan leise. Es war ruhig, als er langsam die Tasse abstellte. Dann sagte er: „Sie haben die Akte nicht aktualisiert. Schlampig, sehr schlampig. Oder vielleicht war ich es. Vielleicht ist mein Kopf nicht mehr das was er einmal war."

„Du wusstest indem Moment wer Roy war als du zu uns gestoßen bist, oder?", flüsterte Iris. „Was du über Hepburg gesagt hast, als sie mich schlug- du wusstest alles über meine Nachforschungen und ich weiß ich habe dir nichts darüber erzählt… du bist ein Spion."

Alan öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen, aber Iris war schneller.

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal, oder?", fragte sie. „Hast du das dein ganzes Leben gemacht, Dad? Ist das dein verdammter Job?"  
Alan zögerte einen Moment zu lange um zu antworten. Es war alles was Iris brauchte.

„Weiß Mum es?", fragte sie.  
„Oh ja.", erwiderte Alan. „Oder zumindest glaube ich dass sie es tut. Wir reden nicht darüber." Ein halbes Lächeln kreuzte sein Gesicht. „Sie ist eine gute Frau, deine Mutter."

„Du hast also nur mich mein ganzes Leben angelogen!", schrie Iris. „Das macht es natürlich besser!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Iris.", erwiderte Alan bedrückt. „Ich weiß du fühlst dich betrogen. Aber ich durfte dir nichts sagen- ich durfte es niemandem sagen! Es musste geheim bleiben, mehr als alles andere, Liebling." Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu.

Iris wich zurück, bevor sie endlich den Mut fand die Frage zu fragen, die sie fragen musste, auch wenn sie sich davor fürchtete. „Hast du sie getötet?", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme schwankte außer Kontrolle geraten.

„Nein.", erwiderte Alan mit Nachdruck. „Nein Iris. Ich wurde nur geschickt um das Gebiet auszukundschaften, um es so zu sagen. Ich war die beste Wahl- Ich konnte in deiner Nähe sein ohne Misstrauen zu wecken."

„Aber **warum**?", klagte Iris. „Ich verstehe nicht!"

Alan seufzte. „Du begreifst nicht, wie wichtig dein Fund ist, oder?", fragte er. „Merkst du nicht was es für uns alle bedeutet? Wir haben die Gesellschaft nach der Dunklen Zeit wieder aufgebaut und sie braucht lange um sich zu erholen. Bevor du geboren wurdest, als ich ein Kind war- es war selbst dann noch solch ein Durcheinander. Aber wir schafften es und weißt du wie? All unsere harte Arbeit, all unser Mut basierte auf dem Beispiel des zweiten Aufstieges. Wir sagten uns, wenn sie es tun konnten, dann können wir es auch. Zugegeben, wir mögen unsere Fehler haben, aber wir sind immer noch hier, nach all dem was das Dunkle nach uns geschissen hatte. Wir haben einen fundamentalen Völkermord überlebt, sogar die verdammten Blutflüche, Iris. Es gibt ein paar Dinge die wir bedenken müssen, ja. Das fast konstante Misstrauen, zum Ersten. Nicht zu vergessen die homophobische Atmosphäre. Du weißt dass ich dem nicht zustimme Iris, aber es lässt uns bleiben. Es stoppt einen anderen dunklen Zauberer oder schwarze Hexe aufzusteigen und wir sind vorbereitet für diese Zeit, weil wir nicht mehr zurück können. Und nun kommst du daher und sagst dass nicht nur der berühmteste Held der Dunklen Zeit schwul war, sondern auch der Autor der Blitzbriefe? Weiß du wie viele wichtige Personen du damit ärgern wirst? Hepburg war nur die Spitze des Eisberges."

„Ich-" Iris Kopf drehte sich. Dann schluckte sie, die Augen blitzend. „Du hast Recht. Ich verstehe es nicht, Dad. Aber nach all dem was du mir erzählt hast… Ist es mir egal. Ich werde das Buch veröffentlichen und niemand wird mich stoppen."

„Natürlich wirst du das.", sagte Alan zärtlich. „Du bist trotz allem meine Tochter."

Iris schaute von ihm weg. „Ich brauche etwas Zeit.", sagte sie als sie in Richtung Ausgang ging. Alan schaute angeschlagen aus, so griff sie nach seiner Hand. „Aber wir werden OK sein, Dad. In einer Weile zumindest."

Sie ging aus der Tür.

* * *

„Ich kann es nicht glauben.", sagte Iris. „Mein Vater ist ein geheimer Spion."

„Nun.", erwiderte Roy. „Es wäre nicht das Erste was einem als Beruf einfallen würde, nein."

Iris lachte. Es war einige Stunden später und das Gewicht in ihrem Magen schien weniger geworden zu sein. Sie seufzte. „Nicht was ich geglaubt hatte ist wahr.", meinte sie. „Ich hab niemals wirklich bemerkt wie naiv ich bis jetzt war. Ich frage mich was ich noch falsch gemacht habe."

„Da ist eine Sache.", grinste Roy langsam und küsste sie auf den Kopf. „Was überhaupt nicht falsch wäre; Würdest du- würdest du es in Betracht ziehen mich zu heiraten?"

Iris schnaubte. „Du bist so altertümlich!" Sie schaute auf, ruhte ihr Kinn auf seiner Brust. „Und warum sollte ich dich heiraten?", fragte sie aufziehend.

„Ähm.", erwiderte Roy. „Ich habe gedacht dass das ziemlich offensichtlich ist. Weil ich dich liebe natürlich!"

„Wirklich?", murmelte Iris. „Weil, ich dich auch liebe, weißt du."

„Nun.", sagte Roy, diesmal mit einem dicken Grinsen im Gesicht. „Wenn das klar ist…"

„Aber wir sollten es auf die normale, alte Weise machen und erst einmal zusammen ziehen.", unterbrach Iris. „Damit ich sehen kann ob du deine Socken wäschst. Dann können wir übers heiraten sprechen."

„Sicher, Liebling.", erwiderte Roy.

* * *

„Hallo, Miss Henderson.", grüßte sie der Kobold an seinem Tisch. Iris zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er war ziemlich höfflich heute.

Das war nicht normal.

„Ich gehe davon aus dass Sie hergekommen sind um die Blitzbriefe zu sehen.", fuhr er fort.

„Nein… ich meine, ja, aber- meinen Sie etwas, dass sie die Blitzbriefe zurückhaben?", fragte Iris ungläubig. „Aber- ich dachte jemand hätte sie von Rena Hepburgs Haus genommen…"

„Oh nein, Miss.", beschwichtigte sie der Kobold. „Es war ziemlich seltsam, aber sie tauchen heute Morgen wohlbehalten wieder auf. Der Dieb hatte wohl Gewissensbisse."

„Aber wie in aller Welt…", murmelte Iris perplex. „Ich meine, das ist natürlich ziemlich gut für mich und meine Nachforschungen, aber es macht noch immer überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

„Am besten sollte man diese Dinge nicht in Frage stellen, Miss.", meinte der Kobold. „Am besten vergessen Sie all dies."

Aber Iris hatte einen nagenden Gedanken, ganz hinten in ihrem Kopf. Ihr Blick fiel fast unfreiwillig auf die Hände des Kobold, welche auf dem Schreibtisch ruhten.

Auf die sehr langen, sehr starken Finger.

Welche, nach ihrem Wissen, keine Fingerabdrücke hatten.  
Iris riss sich von dem Anblick so schnell wie möglich los und schaute zurück. Der Kobold starrte sie direkt an.

„Um...", sagte Iris zögernd.

„Das ist eine Sache", sagte der Kobold immer noch starrend ohne zu blinzeln. „die einfach nicht toleriert werden kann. Stehlen. Speziell vom Hogarth Museum. Miss Hepburg war eine dumme Frau."  
„Oh.", erwiderte Iris aufgeregt. „Ich bin sicher dass sie das war."  
„Es war wirkliche eine wundervolle Fügung für uns, als ihr dies passierte.", fuhr er fort. „Symbolisch betrachtet, natürlich. Nicht nur die Ehre vom Hogarth Museum, sondern auch der Koboldrasse stand auf dem Spiel, verstehen Sie. Dazu war es natürlich eine ziemlich unschöne Angelegenheit. Es ist lediglich interessant das die Autoritäten nicht fähig sein werden den… unglücklichen Mörder zu finden."

„Werden sie nicht?", fragte Iris.  
„Oh nein," sagte der Kobold. „Natürlich werden sie das nicht. Niemals. Nimmer."  
Dann kam eine Pause.  
„Ja.", fuhr der Kobold forsch fröhlich fort. „Eine wirklich lästige Frau, in allen Bereichen. Aber eine junge Frau, wie Sie, Miss Henderson, vom 22a Birks Grove, London ist eine völlig andere Angelegenheit. Sie respektieren das Museum. Sie respektieren die Artefakte."  
„Oh ja.", erwiderte Iris. „Natürlich tue ich das. Ja, sicher."  
„Wir haben Sie beobachtet. Sie verstehen die Heiligkeit dieses Ortes. Sie sind höfflich."

„Bin ich?", fragte Iris betäubt.

„Natürlich.", sagte der Kobold. Er öffnete eine Schublade in seinem Schreibtisch und zog ein steifes Stück Papier mit Schnörkel heraus. „Darum sind wir zu der Entscheidung gekommen dass Sie sich das Recht auf einen Gold Pass verdient haben. Die Museumszauber werden gewechselt für Ihre magische Signatur. Sie sind nun fähig das Museum zu betreten und zu verlassen wann immer Sie wollen, ohne sich einschreiben zu müssen. Das ist unser Vertrauen in Sie, Miss Henderson. Sie sind nun Teil der Hogarth Museums Familie. Wir werden auf Sie aufpassen. Es gibt hunderte von uns. Also wirklich, Tag und Nacht."

„Nun.", sagte Iris, Richtung Tür gehend. „Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Ihnen, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen und…"

„Tag. Und. Nacht.", sagte der Kobold.

„Ja.", erwiderte Iris. „Ich habe das verstanden. Ich werde dann gehen…" Sie stolperte Richtung Ausgang.

„Miss Henderson!", rief der Kobold hinter ihr her.  
Iris erstarrte und drehte sich widerstrebend um.  
„Und vergessen Sie nicht Ihr Gold Pass Zertifikat.", sagte er.

Als Iris es endlich auf die Straße geschafft hatte, realisierte sie dass sie Roy erzählen musste dass die Kobolde es getan hatten. Etwas was sie niemandem sagen konnten. Niemals. Und auch, wenn er seltsam aussehende Leute mit langen Fingern ihn aus Ecken anstarrten, sollte er sich nicht zu sorgen brauchte.

* * *

„Hallo.", flüsterte Iris. „Ich bin's, Iris Henderson."

Iris zögerte, fuhr dann fort. „Ich wollte nur dass du weißt- mein Buch wird Morgen veröffentlicht." Sie ging unsicher näher ran. „Nun wird jeder über dich und Harry wissen und diese wunderschönen Briefe die du ihm geschrieben hast. Ich bin sicher du wirst bald noch mehr Besucher bekommen. Andere als mich, meine ich."

Draco Malfoy bewegte sich nicht. Er schaute noch nicht einmal zu ihr und er hat dies schon vorher getan, die letzten Male als sie gekommen war, selbst wenn er nicht gesprochen hatte. Dann begann Iris plötzlich zu verstehen und es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

„Es interessiert dich nicht, oder?", meinte sie. „Es tut mir Leid, ich bin so dumm. Du hattest 800 Jahre Zeit alles noch einmal zu überdenken. Immer und immer wieder."

Das Porträt antwortete nicht.

„Und du konntest nicht vergehen. Du konntest einfach nicht sterben, wie du es im echten Leben getan hast. Und nun werden da noch mehr Menschen sein, Menschen die nicht verstehen und sie werden die wieder und wieder fragen und du könntest niemals entkommen."

Eine leichte Bewegung der Augenlieder.

„Willst du…", begann Iris langsam. „Willst du dass es für immer vorbei ist? Ich würde- Ich tue es, für dich. Es würde mich nicht stören. Ich werde irgendwas machen, wenn du willst."

Dann Pause. Eine sehr lange Pause. Doch, dann-

„Ja.", die Stimme war ächzend, als die Lackierung der Farbe bröckelte, so kratzig war sie durch den Nichtgebrauch geworden. „Tu es. Verbrenn mich. … verbrenn mich."

Iris schluckte. Nach einem Moment, hob sie ihre zitternde Zauberstabhand nach oben, ließ das Gemälde von seinem Ständer, bis es direkt vor ihr schwebte. Sie schaute zu Draco Malfoy. Er hatte sein Augen geschlossen.

Eine Sekunde später und er stand in Flammen.

Iris war nicht überrascht, dass sie weinte. Ihre Schluchzer hallten, melancholisch in der stillen Kammer wieder. Sie lief nach vorne, riss das Fenster auf, brachte den Wind und das Licht.

Die Asche des Gemäldes war gegeben an die Erde, die Luft und die Bäume.

**Die Blitzbriefe**

_von Iris Henderson_

_Gewidmet den folgenden Personen:_

_Will, weil er mir den Hinweis gab,_

_Roy, weil ich dich liebe_

_Die Kobolde vom Hogarth Museum, meine erweiterte Familie_

_Und_

_Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, weil sie es versuchten, so gut sie konnten._


End file.
